Computer networks often include a variety of different types of devices for processing network traffic. Servers, routers, switches, and load-balancers, for example, are devices that may operate within a computer network to forward traffic from one computing device to another. In some situations, network devices may be used to manage the flow of network traffic, e.g., prioritizing network traffic based on how network packets are classified. For example, voice network traffic may be given a relatively high priority so that clients using voice communications are less likely to experience a delay in transmission. Standard web traffic, on the other hand, may be given a relatively low priority, as a slight delay in web page loading time, for example, may be less disruptive to a user's experience than delayed voice communications.